You've Won My Heart
by RavenclawLupin11
Summary: Valentines Day prompt!


**A/N: **Not connected to any of my other stories, series or sagas. Just a little Valentine's day gift from me to you!

DISCLAIMER: If I owned this fantabulous show, my name would be Jeff Davis, or CBS. It's not either of those, unfortunately, so I do not own this fantabulous show. I wish that rumor was true.

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:**

**You've Won My Heart  
><strong>

I'm a go-getter kind of girl, so why couldn't I just go get him? Why couldn't I tell him that I loved every part of him? Why couldn't I just grab his face and mesh our lips together like I had dreamed of doing a thousand times at night? Why couldn't I look at him and have my heart not feel like it would leap from my chest? Why?

I'm the Communications Liaison and Coordinator for the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the Federal Bureau of Investigation for crying out loud. I talk down serial killers, face the maniacal press and negotiate hostages without breaking a sweat. But the thought of doing any of the above mentioned things to our resident Doctor, made my palms sweat and my mouth go dry.

Valentines Day was fast approaching and I couldn't let the beautiful man go another year without someone to love. Heck, I couldn't go another year alone. Derek had Pen, Hotch had Emily and Rossi; well Rossi was Rossi. Pen had this fantastic idea to throw a Valentines Day party, and all of the FBI was invited. I knew Spence wouldn't go with or without a date, and I would feel humiliated not having a date.

How do you tell someone that you can't live without them, without hurting yourself, the person receiving the blatant statement, and the relationship that you've built with them? Spence doesn't eat chocolate, I don't know what he would do with flowers, he doesn't go out much with people. I could always be waiting on his front stoop when he came home, but that would feel stalkerish. I could send him a card in the mail, but he might not understand that I'm not sending it to him as a friend.

The first recorded Valentine was Chaucer's "Parliament of Fowles" in 1382. Chaucer's POEM! That's what I'll do! I'll write him a poem explaining exactly what I feel and put in in a report folder for him to find. Perfect!

* * *

><p>I stretched and yawned. After a long couple of days tracking a gruesome unsub, I was about beat. JJ had put a stack of folders on my desk's inbox not ten minutes ago and I had finished all but one. It was the most recent case that we had been on and it wasn't something I wanted to relive again. 'I'll leave it til morning' I thought to myself.<p>

I collected my things and headed for the elevators, when I saw that JJ's office light was still on. I knocked on her slightly ajar door. I heard a muffled 'come in.'

"Hey, JJ," I said to her.

She looked surprised. "Spence, hi. H-how are you?"

"I'm good." I took in her body language. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, flipping her hand at me. "I'm fine. What's up?"

"Well, I was leaving and saw your light was on so I thought I'd stop in and see if you wanted to walk out together. It's late and you look really worn out."

She smiled. "Thank you, Spence. But I've got to find where we're going next. Never ending job we have."

"Want some fresh eyes?" Maybe helping her would get her home faster.

She looked confused. "You want to help me?"

"Well I do read faster than you. And I am a profiler so I could put my knowledge into the case finding."

JJ gestured to her office chairs. "Sit." I sat down as she requested, as she spun her chair around and plopped a pile of folders in front of me. "Have at it."

For hours we read over case files and talked about which cases were more pertinent. Slowly, my pile dwindled down and soon all the cases were looked over and there were three narrowed down. JJ came over to sit next to me as we conversed on which of the three to go onto next.

"Hey, Spencer," she asked.

"Yes, Jennifer," I replied back.

"D-did you finish the files I put on your desk?"

"All but the last one. It's the freshest and I didn't want to relive those murder scenes and victims emaciated bodies all over again. I was going to do it in the morning. Why?"

She looked down at one of the case files. "No reason. I just wanted to know." She closed the file. "Look, Spence. I think I've got it from here. You can go, I've got some paperwork to do before I leave for the night. Thanks for all your help." She got up, held out her hand and pulled me up to standing. She then rose on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, Jayje."

"Night, Spence."

I walked towards the elevators, then remembered her odd question. I slipped back into the bullpen and went to my desk. I opened the case file to reveal nothing but a sheet of notebook paper with JJ's handwriting on it.

_I love you when your hyper_  
><em>I love you when your down<em>  
><em>The slow beating of my heart,<em>  
><em>Speeds up when you're around.<br>_

_I love the way you hold my hand,_  
><em>Harmlessly flirt with me too.<em>  
><em>I love the way you smile at me ,<em>  
><em>When I say something cute.<em>

_I love when you sing off key,_  
><em>And blush when I tell you to stop.<em>  
><em>I love when I make you laugh<br>Which I do a lot._

_I love your hair in the sun_  
><em>I love the hue of your eyes.<em>  
><em>The way you stare intently,<em>  
><em>Each and every time I arrive.<em>

_I love your sweet, sweet laughter_  
><em>It's so beautiful, I melt<em>  
><em>I know that might sound crazy,<em>  
><em>But it's the best I've ever felt.<em>

_I love when we're together_  
><em>And hate the times apart.<em>  
><em>Now you know that I love you.<em>  
><em>And, Spence, you've won my heart.<em>

I felt a tear slip from my eye and I wiped it from my face. I took the file and tucked it under my arm. I heard the ding of the elevator and whirled around to see JJ getting on it. I ran out the glass double doors and skidded to a halt just as the doors started to slide closed. I held my hand to the door to keep it from closing.

I looked into JJ's Cerulean blue eyes and saw into her soul. "You'll meet so many people in you life. Then you meet the one that makes you say: 'Oh, there you are. I've been waiting for you forever.' I've been waiting for you forever, JJ." Then I entered the elevator and stepped forward to seal the night with a kiss. The doors slid closed, as her eyes did. A kiss, and all was said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, I wrote the poem.

Happy Valentines Day.

I Love You!


End file.
